Missing Painting
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Malam itu terasa begitu lain dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Harta yang satu-satunya yang sangat berharga dihidupku hilang entah kemana. Apa yg terjadi.. Dimana hartaku?..Slight NamixSanji dan KohzaxVivi


Yahaahaha

Ane balik dengan One Shoot yang masih OOC dan OOT!

Seperti biasa, dapat menimbulkan efek mual bagi elo-elo yg benci OOC!

Don't Read If you Don't Like It!

*Ya iyalah! Hahay*

RnR ya…

**Missing Painting**

Aku terkenal dikalangan guru dan teman-teman sebagai pelajar yang mahir dalam melukis. Di mana aku berada, pensil dan buku gambar harus tersedia di tas yang ku bawa. Lukisan yang kubuat, selalu berbentuk pemandangan, Fashion dan lain-lain. Cuma satu saja yang tidak mampu aku lukis, yaitu lukisan wajah manusia.

Teman-teman sangat menyukai lukisanku. Terutama Luffy dan Sanji, teman sekelasku yang merupakan sahabatku juga. Mereka selalu saja memuji semua lukisanku. Terkadang, disaat salah satu dari mereka sedang bersedih, maka aku akan membuatkan mereka sebuah lukisan pemandangan yang langsung membuat mereka ceria kembali.

Suatu hari, di taman belakang Sekolah.

Aku sibuk melukis pemandangan gunung Karakatau yang tadi aku lihat di TV *Kok gunung Krakatau sih?*. Nami & Vivi sedang mengobrol di sampingku. Setelah membuat lukisan itu, aku memperlihatkannya kepada mereka.

" Lihat! Bagaimana menurut kalian? "

" WHOAH~! SUGOII! " Teriak Nami kagum sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

" Wah Robin-chan! Aku iri sekali denganmu! Andai aku bisa melukis juga! Pasti sudah aku jual semua lukisan-lukisanku! " Tambah Vivi

" Fufufu! "

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat respon mereka.

" Robin-chan! Kenapa kau tidak pernah melukis wajah manusia,sih? " Tanya Nami heran

" Oh.. Aku tidak bisa melukis wajah manusia! " Jawabku menyesal

" Masa sih? Kau itu seorang pelukis yang hebat. Jika kau mencoba, mungkin kau bisa membuatnya! " Celetuk seseorang dari belakang kami

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

" Eh! Franky! Sejak kapan disana! " Tanya Nami kepada Franky yang tiba-tiba nimbrung

" Aku sudah dari tadi di sini kok! Kaliannya aja yang nggak merhatiin! " Jawab Franky sembari duduk di samping Vivi.

" Oi! Sempit tau'! " Teriak Vivi yang kepincut badan gede Franky.

" Ah~! Aku mau duduk di sini! Kalau sempit, kau berdiri saja! " Ujar Franky kepada Vivi.

Vivipun tidak tahan dengan sikap Franky. Akhirnya Ia berdiri dan mengatai Franky.

" Dasar robot bodoh! Pasti kau mau duduk disebelah Robin-chan, ya? "

" SUPERRR! " Teriak Franky cengingiran

Yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba…

" FRANKY "

Seseorang memanggil nama Franky. Kamipun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Dan….

" Sanji! " Ucap Franky shock.

" Oi Franky! kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? " Celetuk Sanji kesal sembari menghampiri kami.

" Ah~! Aku lupa! Gomen! " Jawab Sanji sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Nami-swaaan~ " Teriak Sanji melambai dan berputar saat menyadari Nami yang sedang memperhatikannya.

" Ukh~ "

Tampak ekspresi wajah Nami yang jijik melihat sikap Sanji. Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihat gaya pacaran mereka. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi.

Franky hanya menatapi mereka kesal

Aku dan Vivi yang menyadari tatapan Franky saling bertanya satu sama lain.

"Franky! Kau kenapa? " Tanya Vivi membangunkan lamunan Franky

" Ah tidak! Aku heran saja, Mereka kok selalu bermesraan di tempat umum, ya? " Jawab Franky sembari melihat kembali Sanji dan Nami yang sedang lari-larian ala kuche kuchi hotahae. *Padahal Nami lari karna saking jijiknya ama Sanji yang kecentilan*

" Oi! Itumah nggak mesra namanya! " Ucapku dan Vivi sweatdrop

" Oh ya Vivi! Kemana ekormu? " Celetuk Franky mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Ekor? Maksudnya? " Tanya Vivi heran. Begitupun aku.

" Si Kohza! Kemana dia? " Jelas Franky

" Kenapa kau bilang Kohza itu ekornya Vivi,tuan Cyborg? " Tanyaku heran sembari mengerling Vivi yang juga keheranan

" Biasanya diakan selalu ngikutin Vivi kemanapun Vivi pergi! " Tegas Franky

" Oh~! Aku pikir karna apa! Kau garing deh! " Komen Vivi

" Biarin! We~ " Jawab Franky sembari mencibir pada Vivi

PLUK

Tangan Vivipun berhasil menempeleng kepala jontos Franky.

" Ah~ Si Kohza itu selalu saja sibuk dengan perusahaan ayahnya! Ia tidak punya waktu untukku deh! " Celetuk Vivi kesal setelah berhasil membuat tepar Franky di tanah

" Sibuk? " Tanya Franky tiba-tiba bangun

" Ya! " Jawab Vivi jutek

Franky menoleh padaku, lalu ia bertanya dengan bahasa isyarat tangan yang artinya

" _Apa mereka bertengkar? " _

Aku menggeleng tidak tahu.

" Oh iya! Robin-shan! Kau cobalah untuk menggambar wajah manusia! Siapa tahu, kau bisa melukiskannya! " Celetuk Vivi mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Ku usahakan! " Jawabku tersenyum

" Robin-chan! Kalau kau melukis wajah manusia, kau harus melukis wajah ku terlebih dahulu! Karna Wajah ku harus menjadi lukisan wajah pertama yang kau buat! Mengerti? " Ujar Vivi menyesakkanku

" Fufufu! Akan ku usahakan untukmu! " Jawabku sembari tersenyum

Vivi balas tersenyum.

" Yayaya! Kok aku dicuekin sih? " Celetuk Franky kesal

" Fufufu! Gomen tuan cyborg! " ucapku sembari tersenyum pada Franky yang cemberut.

Dan kamipun tertawa bersama.

Suatu malam, hatiku tergerak untuk melukis sebuah wajah karena mengingat nasihat Vivi. Aku mulai membuka buku gambarku dan menyediakan semua alat-alat lukis. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu

" Aku buat lukisan wajah siapa ya? Franky? Vivi? Nami? Sanji? Kohza? Atau ibu? " Batinku

" Ah~ biar adil, sebaiknya aku lukis wajah sesuai imajinasiku! " Ucapku mengambil keputusan.

Akupun mulai membayangkan bentuk wajah imajinasiku, begitupun dengan alunan rambutnya. Kemudian aku mulai menggerakkan kuasku membuat wajahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku selesai membuat lukisan itu. Aku puas dengan hasil kerja pertamaku walaupun hanya imajinasi. Lalu, terbesit di benakku untuk melihatkannya ke Nami & Vivi.

Keesokan harinya..

Aku membawa lukisanku ke sekolah. Lalu, aku memamerkannya kepada Nami & Vivi di taman belakang sekolah.

" Bagaimana? " Tanyaku ragu sembari menyodorkan lukisanku ke Nami & Vivi.

Nami & Vivi masih menatapi lukisan itu, mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

" Jelek ya? " Ku beranikan bertanya

" ROBIN-CHAN! LUKISAN MU INI SANGAT BAGUS SEKALI~! " Teriak Nami & Vivi serentak

" Sungguh? "

" YAAA! " Jawab mereka sembari mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Syukurlah! Aku pikir lukisanku ini tidak bagus! " Jawabku memelas menatapi lukisan itu

" Tapi, ini lukisan wajah siapa Robin-chan? Aku belum pernah melihat wajah laki-laki ini! " Celetuk Nami heran

" Oh.. itu hanya wajah imajinasiku! " Jawabku santai

" Nanni? Imajinasi? Tapi, tampan sekali imajinasimu ini! Laki-laki ini terlihat sangat cool sekali~, wajahnya juga kalem dan tampan. Rambutnya sesuai dengan wajahnya yang bulat. Ah~ aku suka sekali dengan laki-laki di lukisan ini! " Ulas Vivi terkagum-kagum sembari memeluk lukisanku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ocehan Vivi

Sedangkan Nami segera menempeleng kepala Vivi.

" OI! " Teriak Vivi kesal kepada Nami tidak terima kepalanya ditempeleng

" Bodoh! laki-laki ini hanya imajinasi! I-MA-JI-NA-SI! Kau harus tahu itu! dan lagi, kalau laki-laki ini benar-benar ada, kau mau apakan si Kohza? " Tanya Nami kepada Vivi

" HAH! UNTUK APA AKU MEMIKIRKAN SI MANIAK JOB ITU! " Ujar Vivi kesal

" Bukannya kau itu menyukainya? " Goda Nami

" TIDAK! " Teriak Vivi jutek

" Alah~ ngaku saja~! " Tambah Nami

" TIDAAAAAKKKKK! " Tegas Vivi dengan wajah semerah tomat

Dan sejadilah mereka bertengkar berdua. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Nami & Vivi memamerkan lukisanku kepada teman-teman tanpa sepengetahuanku. Awalnya aku marah kepada mereka, karena mencuri memperlihatkan lukisanku pada orang lain. Namun, setelah mendapat respon positif dari teman-teman Aku pun sangat senang sekali. Rupanya usahaku tidak sia-sia. Bahkan para gurupun ikut terkagum akan lukisanku. Malahan ada yang ingin membelinya. Tapi, aku tidak mau menjual lukisan itu, karena itu adalah lukisan wajah pertama yang aku buat. Jadi, aku harus menyimpannya dengan baik.

Lukisan itu kubingkai dan kupamerkan di kamarku. Sebelum tidur, aku pasti merenungkannya dan berharap suatu hari nanti aku akan berjumpa dengan pemilik wajah itu.

Pada suatu malam, aku mengambil keputusan tidur lebih awal karena letih. Lebih kurang pukul 12.00 tengah malam, aku terbangun. Aku merasakan deruan angin di sekitar kamarku. Saat itu, jendela kamarku terbuka luas, sedangkan rasanya aku sudah menguncinya sebelum tidur.

Aku bangun dan menutupnya kembali. Ketika aku berpaling untuk meneruskan tidurku yang terganggu, aku dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang laki-laki yang berwajah mirip dengan lukisanku.

DEG..DEG…

Aku ternganga melihat laki-laki itu. Dia hanya tersenyum memandangku. Aku sungguh takut sekali mendapati orang itu ada dikamarku. Aku ingin sekali berteriak. Namun, Mulutku terkunci rapat tidak bisa bersuara. Laki-laki itu menghampiriku. Sedangkan aku berusaha mundur menjauhi laki-laki itu. Tapi, disaat aku tidak bisa mundur lagi.

" _Terimakasih…terimakasih telah melukis wajahku! Aku sangat menyukainya! " _Ucap laki-laki itu sembari tersenyum padaku

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataannya. Suaranya terasa bergema di kepalaku. Suaranya juga serak dan lembut. Aku yang awalnya takut akan keberadaan laki-laki itu, kini merasa sangat nyaman sekali. Secara tidak sadar, aku menjulurkan tanganku ke wajah laki-laki itu. Lalu, tangankupun menyentuh wajahnya.

" _Kau..nyata_! " Batinku

Aku tersenyum menatap laki-laki itu dalam. Laki-laki itu juga membalas tersenyum. Lalu,

" _Bolehkah aku mengambil lukisan ini?" _Tanya laki-laki itu sembari memegang tanganku dan menatapku dalam

" _Ke..kenapa_? " Batinku

" _Lukisan ini adalah milikku! Aku tidak mau wajahku dijadikan tatapan manusia. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang oleh tatapan-tatapan mata itu! "_ Tambah Laki-laki itu seolah dapat membaca fikiranku

Aku tertegun sejenak. Tetes demi tetes air mataku mengalir di pipiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku memberikan lukisan kesayanganku ini kepadanya?. Tapi, aku tidak boleh egois. Aku juga harus membantu laki-laki itu. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, Akupun mengambil lukisan itu dan memberikannya kepada Laki-laki itu.

" _Semoga kau tenang dengan lukisan ini_! " batinku sembari menyodorkan lukisan itu

" _Terima kasih! Aku akan selalu mengingat kebaikanmu_! " Jawab laki-laki itu tersenyum

" _Tapi… Siapa kau sebenarnya_? " Batinku berat

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Lalu, ia menjawab

" _Seseorang untuk masa depanmu… Trafalgar Law!_ "

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Ia menatapku dengan mata sayunya. Dan tak terasa iapun berangsur-angsur menghilang dari pandanganku.

KRIIIIIIII~NG

Aku segera terbangun dari tidurku saat mendengar jam Weker berbunyi menandakan pukul 06.30 pagi.

" Ja..jadi.. Hanya mimpi? " Ucapku tidak percaya

" _Tapi, bagaimana bisa mimpi itu serasa nyata_? " Batinku heran

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Kemudian mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Namun, langkahku terhenti saat menyadari akan sesuatu. Aku menoleh ke lukisan yang terpampang di dinding kamarku. Dan…

" TIDAK MUNGKIN! " Teriakku

Lukisan wajah laki-laki itu sudah lenyap entah kemana. Yang tinggal hanya bingkai kosong saja. Aku sungguh shock sekali. Sehingga mataku tidak bisa beralih dari bingkai yang kosong itu.

" Apakah kejadian tadi malam itu benar-benar terjadi? " Batinku gelisah

Kejadian hari itu, tidak pernah aku ceritakan kepada siapapun. Baik kepada Nami, Vivi, maupun yang lainnya.

Dua tahun setelah itu, Tepatnya saat aku sudah lulus SMA. Ibuku menyarankanku untuk memperdalam bakat melukisku dengan mengikuti berbagai macam kursus. Akupun langsung menerima tawaran mereka. Dan tentunya aku berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sedangkan Vivi, ia masuk ke fakultas yang sama dengan Kohza dan mengambil jurusan yang sama juga. Yaitu jurusan kedokteran. Nami, ia dilamar oleh Sanji disaat hari kelulusan kami. Sedangkan Franky, ia pergi ke luar negri untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Setelah beberapa bulan mengikuti kursus. Akupun mendapat penghargaan sebagai "Pelukis Professional" karena bakatku yang menakjubkan. Orang tuaku sangat bangga sekali padaku. Dan sebagai hadiahnya, merekapun membukakan sebuah gallery untukku.

Dan, berjalan beberapa bulan setelah itu, gallerykupun sudah terkenal dan didatangi banyak orang. Hingga kini, aku meneruskan niatku untuk melukis. Baik pemandangan, fashion maupun wajah manusia. Setelah sekian lama berlatih melukis, akupun sudah menjadi pelukis yang handal. Dan semua Karya-karyaku laris terjual dengan harga yang tinggi. Aku benar-benar sangat senang sekali.

Terkadang, aku akan menyumbangkan uangku untuk para fakir miskin sebagai ungkapan rasa syukurku karena telah mempunyai bakat ini. Dan juga, sejak melukis wajah laki-laki misterius itu, kehidupanku serasa berubah drastis. Aku yang awalnya tidak bisa membuat lukisan wajah manusia, tiba-tiba bisa melukis wajah itu dengan sempurna.

Tetapi, Setiap kali aku mencoba melukis kembali wajah laki-laki itu, tanganku seolah-olah kaku tak bisa menggambarkannya. Apa mungkin laki-laki itu tidak memperbolehkanku untuk melukis wajahnya?. Tapi, walaupun wajah laki-laki itu sudah mulai berangsur-angsur menghilang dari benakku. Aku tetap tidak pernah lupa akan kata-kata terakhir laki-laki itu.

" _Seseorang untuk masa depanmu… Trafalgar Law!_ "

TRAFALGAR LAW! Siapa dia sebenarnya?. Apa maksudnya dia berkata bahwa dia adalah seseorang untuk masa depanku? Apakah suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya di dunia nyata?. Hanya tuhanlah *dan Author* yang tahu.

**END**

Mian nggak bagus!

Tapi, tetep RnR ya!

Hehe *kok maksa sih?*


End file.
